


Liquid Officers

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [6]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Officers

_These Law Enforcement Officers maintain order in the Messiah's utopian city.  
there are multiple units of them, patrolling every inch of the Metropolis  _


End file.
